


Comfortable

by Marmarhargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Agender Five, Gen, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Shopping Spree, nb five, nb klaus, nonbinary five, not explicitly stated but implied, supportive Hargreeves, tdov, trans diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmarhargreeves/pseuds/Marmarhargreeves
Summary: Klaus wants Five's first Trans Day of Visibility to be one they will always remember. That includes an impromptu shopping spree with the help of his sisters. They all make sure it's a good one.





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff....coming from me??? Unheard of!!! I was toying with this prompt for a while and this happened. It took longer than expected to write and I'm not completely happy w/ it, but I hope you enjoy! NB!Five is near and dear to my heart always.

Klaus watched as Five’s eyes lingered at his skirt a little longer than just a simple glance. He’s noticed that look of longing on more than one occasion by now. 

Whenever Klaus wears anything remotely feminine; whether it be crop tops, sheer clothes, skirts, necklaces, heels, makeup etc, Five gives him this look. At first he dismissed it as judgement or confusion. I mean, the kid was stuck with little to no human interaction for 45 years so Klaus can’t really blame him. But as time went on, he learned to recognized that look. It was a look he once had at his (physical) age. It was a look of “I want to try wearing that but I’m too scared”, not a look of disgust. 

Five finally made eye contact with Klaus and immediately shifted their gaze, face flushed. They quickly grab their cup of coffee and zapped themselves upstairs within seconds. Klaus decides to take matters into his own hands. 

“Alright fam, I have an idea.” Klaus shoots up from his seat at the table, clasping his hands together. 

“Oh no.” Diego deadpans, rolling his eyes, “This should be good.”

“Thank you, dear brother. I appreciate the enthusiasm!” Klaus pats Diego on the shoulder,  
“Now April 1st is coming up. And I know it’s usually a pretty sensitive time for us, especially Five,” Klaus starts, his voice getting more soft as he explains, “but there’s a good day before it! An important one! It’s trans day of visibility. And since Five hasn’t really been out that long, I figured we could do something special to show them we care.”

“What about Diego?” Ben quipped, his voice more confident now that he’s been fully corporeal for the last few months. 

“Oh Diego knows we love him, dont’cha sweetcakes?” Klaus bat his eyes at his brother, earning yet another eye roll. 

“I appreciate the sentiment Ben,” Diego nodded at his brother, “but Klaus has a point. This day should be about Five.” 

“That’s actually not a bad idea, Klaus.” Luther comments, “For once.”

“What did you have in mind?” Allison signed with a grin on her face. She loved spoiling her siblings if she had the chance. 

“Well I’m not sure if you guys have noticed Five’s lil heart eyes they make at my outfits.”

“I have, actually. I was going to talk about it to them but never got around to it.” Vanya quietly adds, guilt obvious in her tone. Klaus could practically hear the spiraling pouring out of her head.

“No, no, I meant to as well! Believe me, I get it.” He waved his hands frantically in attempt to calm her down, “But since ya know, life happened I never really did either. So what I was thinking is we could go shopping and get some gender affirming clothes for them. Obviously they’re probably not going to want to rock my glam look, so I’ll need some help.” His lips turn up in a smirk as he turns his head to Allison and Vanya, raising his eyebrows expectantly. 

“Yes! I’m in!” Allison signs quickly, Vanya signing “me too”.

“Perfect! Who’s down for a shopping spree now?” Klaus was practically bouncing with excitement. He loved shopping and he loved shopping with his sisters. 

“I’ll drive.” Allison signed, already getting up and grabbing her keys and beelining to the front door. 

“You girls have fun!” Diego calls before the front doors slam shut. 

Klaus hops in the passenger seat next to Allison, Vanya in the back. 

“You know, it’s really sweet that you thought about doing this for Five.” Vanya starts the conversation, locking eyes with Klaus in the rear view mirror. 

“Yeah, well they’ve been through a lot, you know? Like yeah, we all have. But it’s not really a secret that this day is particularly difficult for Five. Plus I’m not sure how much longer I can take them practically having eye sex with my skirts so.” Klaus scoffs, causing Allison to slap his arm. 

“I just hope they don’t take this the wrong way.” Vanya says softly. 

Allison shakers her head and signs, “Five. Fine. Promise.” And gives her siblings a small, reassuring smile. 

“I know you’re an expert by now, but please, for me, two hands on the wheel woman! We gotta be alive to give Five their new wardrobe.” That earned yet another smack from Allison and Klaus pretended not to see the small smile on her lips. 

They pulled into the mall a few minutes later. Klaus was practically out the door before Allison had a chance to stop the car. She chuckled softly to herself at her brothers antics, the two sisters trailing behind their more than enthusiastic sibling. 

“I think we should hit Forever 21 first. That’s where all the hip kids get their clothes these days.” Klaus speaks up, turning around to face his sisters.

“Works for me.” Vanya agrees.

The trio walk into Forever 21 and Vanya is immediately overwhelmed. The store was three stories tall for christs sake! 

“Let’s start at the casual section. I don’t think Five will want any of this extra stuff.” Allison explains, shifting her attention to the mannequins in rainbow sequin bodycon dresses and mesh shirts.

“I think we’ll get a lot of ground covered if we split up. Klaus, I trust you’ll be able to contain yourself and pick Five-appropriate things?” Vanya crosses her arms, her tone light and teasing.

“Yes, dear Van-Van. I am indeed capable of self control. We’ll meet back here in 15!”

Vanya went straight for the opaque skater skirts. They were cotton and soft, something she knew Five would appreciate. She grabbed four of them: Navy, grey, black, and red. She didn’t want to get anything too loud that would make her sibling uncomfortable, especially since this would be the first time they would indulge in any sort of feminine attire. She wanted Five to be nothing but comfortable in what they were wearing.

Allison made her way to the tops and blouses. She avoided the more offensive styles and found herself eyeing the half sheer button ups. They were lightweight and had different but tame patterns. She snagged the green and white polka dot one, knowing it would remind Five of Dolores, and the mustard, white, and black striped top. She found a more victorian style white blouse with a little black tie around the collar. Allison smiled softly at herself as she imagined her sibling in this. Absolutely adorable. She also grabbed a sequin crop top for good measure. Allison recalled Five mentioning Dolores enjoyed a good sequin moment.

Klaus found himself resisting the urge to go to the holographic and fur items and made his way to the dresses. He wasn’t sure how comfortable they’d be wearing them, but having a few options certainly couldn’t help. He ran his hand down the rack of bodycon dresses and stopped at the simple maxi-dresses. They were plain in color, but they weren’t tight/too body hugging. He wanted Five to be both comfortable and to be able to move freely and these seemed like the perfect option. He picked out two, navy and dark green. The boy was about to move on before a romper caught his eye. It was a long sleeve, high neck romper that was a sky blue color with various numbers adorning the garment. Klaus could already see how well the color would compliment their eyes. There was no way he wasn’t grabbing it.

Eventually the three of them made their way back to the front. Klaus seemed very proud of himself and his haul, the two sisters also satisfied with theirs. 

“Maybe we should get them shoes too?” Allison signed, struggling a bit with her arms occupied. 

“Yeah, for sure! I’m thinking some sensible black booties or flats.” 

Vanya nodded, “Five would look good in those.”

Vanya led the way to the shoes, eyeing a pair of matte sneakers herself. She grabbed a pair for herself before turning her attention to the task at hand.

Allison tapped Vanya and Klaus’ shoulder and held up a pair of black oxford shoes with a slight platform. “Good?” She signed with one hand.

“Perfect.” Klaus agreed.

“Let’s go pay. I think this haul is more than enough.” Vanya suggests before Klaus could drag them to anymore sections of the store.

“We should also hit up Macy’s. That seems more up Five’s alley anyway.”

Allison doesn’t need to be told twice. She makes her way to the register and pays for all the garments, Vanya’s shoes included.

“Al, you really don’t have to.” Vanya pleads, putting a hand on Allison’s arm.

“Yes I do.” Allison simply signs back refusing to indulge Vanya in this argument. She wouldn’t win.

She wasn’t entirely satisfied with that answer, but she signs an “I love you” at her sister to which she happily returned. 

The Hargreeves quickly hit up Macy’s after. This time they work together in picking out clothes for their small sibling. 

They pick out clothes from both the men’s and women’s section. Vanya gets a fair amount of button down shirts and a few cardigans. Allison picks out quite a variety of dresses; Some skater, some maxi, some a-line. None of them entirely crazy in color, but muted and modest enough for their siblings comfort zone. Klaus goes straight to Sephora as he’s no stranger to the store himself. 

He’s not too sure how much Five would want to wear makeup but it doesn’t hurt to get a solid starter kit for his sibling. He picks out a NYX primer and foundation in the closest to Five shade he could find. He settles with only getting the Naked 2 palette as he can’t imagine his sibling wanting to experiment with any crazy looks, that was Klaus’ thing anyway. He grabs a Sephora brand lip tint and a travel size mascara and liquid eyeliner. 

“Should be enough for the beginner queer.” Klaus says to himself, admiring his choices. He uses his dear old dad’s credit card to purchase the items and makes his way back to his sisters who have already paid.

“We’re efficient when we work together. Guess that’s the best thing the old man taught us!” Klaus waves his Sephora holding hand dramatically.

“Guess so.” Vanya chuckles, “Let’s get home. My arms can only carry so much.”

“We did good.” Allison signed, already walking towards the exit. 

“That we did.”

The next few days leading up to March 31st were excruciating for the three siblings. They wanted nothing more than to show Five their gifts.

But Five knew something was up by the time the day rolled around. The Hargreeves weren’t known for their subtlety, especially Klaus. He had been practically showering them with nothing but compliments for the last few days. Allison had been extra gentle with him. And Vanya made him peanut butter and marshmallow pancakes. 

“Okay, I know you guys think I’m not capable of handling myself, but I assure you guys I’m fine. I appreciate the sentiment but you don’t have to worry. So you can quit your coddling, alright?” Five finally spoke up at breakfast, annoyance clear in his voice.

“No Five, we’re not coddling. Today is um-”

“Yes, it’s the day before the end of the world. The anniversary, I am well aware.” Five quickly snipped, interrupting Klaus.

“No, no that’s not what this is about. Today is trans day of visibility.” Klaus explained as Five’s face immediately softened.

“You haven’t really been out for that long, but we’re proud of you. This is your first time celebrating! We wanted to make it a good one, especially since this time of year is difficult for all of us. I’ll be right back, okay? Vanya, Allison.” Klaus waved his hand, motioning them to come upstairs with him.

Five shifted uncomfortably in their seat. They hated being the center of attention with things like this. They felt like it was out of pity, not love.

“It’s gonna be fine, Five. I promise.” Ben gently squeezed Five’s hand, sensing their discomfort at the situation. Five just nodded, giving Ben a small smile for the support. He was always the best at reading their emotions.

It wasn’t long before the three siblings made their way downstairs, arms full of bags. Five’s eyes widened at the scene unfolding before him.

“We uh,” Vanya spoke up, dropping her bags on the table, “We wanted to get you some stuff that hopefully makes you feel more comfortable. I noticed the way you look at Klaus sometimes. And it’s okay! Believe me it’s okay.” She quickly backs up, not wanting Five to feel like she’s accusing them of anything.

“We picked out a few things. I hope you like it.” Allison smiles, handing Five one of the many bags.

Five looks around the table at the rest of the siblings. All of them with various smiles,  
“We love you, sib.” Diego expressed, nodding towards the bag in their hand, “Well go on!”

Five gulped and opened the bag. “Oh my…” They breathed, carefully taking out the skater skirts and blouses. They ran their finger down the material, their hands shaky. Five paused slightly as they pulled the sequin top out,  
“That’s for Dolores if you don’t want it.” Allison quickly signed, “I remember you saying she likes that sort of thing.” Five just stared at his sister. God, they even thought of Dolores when doing this?  
“She’ll love it...” They said quietly before placing the top aside.

They reached over to the white and black striped bag, throwing the red paper behind them. They carefully picked up the brown palette, gasping quietly upon opening the eyeshadow up. They eyed the neutral shimmers, their chest tightening.

“If makeup is something you want to try in the future, this stuff is the perfect start for that. I could help! Or Allison...I’d trust her judgement more.” Klaus commented.

“We didn’t want to get you anything that you felt was too uncomfortable. I hope you like it.” Vanya smiled softly, watching her siblings reaction closely. They hadn’t said a word about their own clothes yet, causing the rest of the siblings to get anxious at Five’s uncharacteristic silence. 

“I,” Five rubbed their sleeve quickly at their eyes, blotting the tears that were threatening to fall. They were at a loss for words. “Thank you.” 

“It was Klaus’ idea.” Allison signed, “He wanted you to be comfortable. We all do.”

Five looked up at Klaus, their lip quivering ever so slightly. They silently got up from their seat and quickly walked over to the taller sibling. They wrapped their arms around his waist, sniffling into his chest.

“I’m not good with words but,” Five started, “thank you, Klaus.”

Although at the sudden affection their sibling was displaying, Klaus wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the smaller sibling. He leaned down and planted a kiss on top of their head, “Of course, sib. I think this calls for a group hug!” 

The rest of the siblings laughed and made their way to the pair, suddenly 14 arms all wrapped around each other.

“I think Five needs to give us a fashion show!” Vanya giggled from the back, causing a chorus of agreements.

“My dress first!” Klaus chimed.

Five shook their head at their siblings antics but was more than happy to oblige. They finally broke the suffocating hug and quickly ushered Five to the bags. 

“Please, dearest sib, try on some stuff.” Klaus clasped his hands together, begging, “It’s what we deserve.”

“Okay, okay.” Five chuckled softly, grabbing one of the dresses, cardigan, and the oxford shoes from the pile and zapping to their room. 

They quietly strip themselves of their uniform, discarding the clothes on their bed. They pick up the maroon dress and quickly throws it over their head. They freeze once the dress is on, the material feeling so soft on their skin. The dress reaches just above their knees, the material flowy. They run their hand down their covered arm, shivering at their own touch. They’ve never felt this before. It feels so...right. 

They slip off their shoes and tie the new oxfords on, enjoying the way it made them an inch or two taller. They slip the gray, v neck cardigan on after and examine themself in the mirror. They were worried they’d look like a silly young boy playing dress up in their moms clothes. However they were shocked at the reflection that stared back at them. They didn’t look anything of the sort. They looked exactly like how they should have the last 58 years. 

“FIVE DEAR, DON’T KEEP US WAITING PLEASE!!!!” Five heard Klaus’ voice yell from downstairs. They don’t keep their family waiting any longer. 

“FIVE- oh!” Klaus gasps, as Five zaps in front of him, bringing his hands to his mouth, “You look absolutely...incredible, Five.”

“I ” Five tugs at the dress, “I like it.” They affirm, a small smile appearing on their face.

“You look beautiful.” Allison signs, her own eyes welling with tears. 

“It’s a good look on you, Five. How does it feel?” Ben asks gently.

“It feels correct.” They say simply. 

Diego chuckles and ruffles their hair, “I’m glad you’re liking the new look. I know how good gender affirming clothes can feel, believe me. The first time I wore a bowtie I cried like a baby. I hope you feel comfortable wearing this stuff more often if you want.” He retorts, moving their hand from their hair to patting their shoulder.

Five nods, “I think I will. Thank you guys, again, I,” God they can’t get choked up again, “I really do appreciate it.”

“I’m glad you’re happy. We need more happy Five.” Luther jests.

“Okay people, enough chit chat. I demand an outfit change!” Klaus exclaims dramatically, the rest of the family agreeing.

Five grins, quickly zapping back upstairs. Maybe March 31st wasn’t a bad day after all.


End file.
